


Разные

by Toplivogriz, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Series: Внеконкурс [13]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, WTF Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toplivogriz/pseuds/Toplivogriz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: Коннор/РК900\Коннор-60, хуман!ау. РК1600 - близнецы, давно и прочно в отношениях, но иногда приглашают в постель третьего. А на праздники к ним в гости приезжает кузен, которого они не видели с детства. Двойное проникновение в Девятку, пожалуйста.
Relationships: смотреть в шапке
Series: Внеконкурс [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656811
Kudos: 5





	Разные

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Разные  
>  **Автор:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Бета:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Размер:** мини, 1882 слова  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** human!Коннор (RK800)/human!RK900 (Ричард)\human!RK800-60 (Кевин), human!Коннор (RK800)/human!RK800-60 (Кевин)  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** PWP, флафф  
>  **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
>  **Предупреждения:** AU, инцест, твинцест, двойное проникновение, [MORE= **по мотивам заявки** ]Коннор/РК900\Коннор-60, хуман!ау. РК1600 - близнецы, давно и прочно в отношениях, но иногда приглашают в постель третьего. А на праздники к ним в гости приезжает кузен, которого они не видели с детства. Двойное проникновение в Девятку, пожалуйста.[/MORE]  
>  **Читать:** [**АО3**](http://%D0%A1%D0%A1%D0%AB%D0%9B%D0%9A%D0%90)  
>  **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора  
>  **Для голосования:** внеконкурс

Они разные. До ужаса похожие. С одинаковыми чертами лица, конституцией, прической. Но совершенно разные внутри, и, в вопросе схожести, оба считают, важнее всего это.

Кевин сочетает в себе многое, казалось бы, несочетаемого. Любуется женщинами, но никогда с ними не спит. Тщательно следит за собой, но ест такое, что становится страшно за его желудок. Он любит правила и держит на своей стене несколько списков с планами и распорядками, наверное, только ради того, чтобы постоянно их нарушать. К одному из правил (не написанному, но внутренне всегда подразумевающемуся) относится «не целовать Коннора». Никаких беглых касаний губами щеки брата. Никаких объятий в семейном кругу. Со стороны все думают, что Кевин Коннора недолюбливает — настолько он холоден на публике. И только они оба знают, что как только закроется дверь за последним гостем, Кевин шагнет навстречу, скользнет руками сразу под рубашку, впечатывая Коннора спиной в стену, и будет долго-долго целовать, совсем не по-дружески и, тем более, не по-братски. Коннор совершенно не против. Коннор любит его как не положено любить того, кто похож на тебя как две капли воды. Коннор любит его намного, намного сильнее, чем самого себя.

Когда они остаются одни, прочий мир теряет значимость. Они льнут друг к другу, как лисята в холодной норе. Тихо фыркают, зарываясь в одну на двоих нежность, до боли кусают губы, расточая обоюдоострую ласку. Они знают, что так нельзя, но снова и снова ловят выдохи и стоны, пересчитывают пальцами темные родинки, оставляют редкие метки от острых зубов там, где никто потом не сможет увидеть.

Наверное, Ричард чувствует себя немного не в своей тарелке. Как и всякий человек, не видевший своих кузенов с детства, а теперь оказавшийся в их компании один на один. Один на двоих, если быть более точным. Если быть более точным, он сам — удивительно на них похож, как третий брат-близнец. От матери у него только светлые, бледно-голубые глаза. И Коннор знает, что это значит...

Кевин сидит справа от Ричарда, спрашивает какую-то ерунду и звонко смеется от его ответов. Кевин соблюдает этикет и изображает радушного хозяина. Подливает дорогой виски, который привез в подарок Ричард, предлагает еще индейки и дополняет его истории о том, что помнит о днях из детства, проведенных вместе. Коннор видит, как Кевина кроет от холодных глаз чужака (чужак, кто же он еще, если они не виделись лет двадцать?) и от того, что тот доверчиво ведется, хотя пока еще не понимает, куда.

— Отличный виски, — улыбается Коннор, рассматривая, как золотисто-янтарная жидкость плещется в стакане и слегка увязает на стенках.

— Я не знал, что вы пьете, и решил остановится на классике, — отвечает Ричард, вежливо улыбаясь в ответ.

— Мы пьем все, что крепче чая, — добавляет Кевин. — Но тебе удалось нас порадовать.

— Ты к нам надолго? — вновь привлекает внимание гостя к себе Коннор.

Он не ревнует и готов поддержать любую игру затеянную Кевином. Лишь бы Кевин улыбался, как сейчас, лишь бы глаза его так же темнели от запретного желания. Задача Коннора только понять, насколько этот чужак безопасен для их запретной связи.

— Я на неделю в Детройте. Может быть, на две. Зависит от того, как пойдут дела.

— Отлично. Успеем сходить в кинотеатр возле башни. Помнишь, мы смотрели там по субботам мультфильмы?

Ричарда и их не связывает… ничерта. Он далек от них. У них даже нет достаточного количества воспоминаний об общих детских интересах, и Кевин хватается за первое, что попалось. По его рвению, Коннор понимает, насколько сильно Кевин хочет Ричарда.

— Да… Что там было? Черепашки-ниндзя, кажется, — искренне задумывается Ричард.

— Точно. И ты больше всех любил Леонардо. Потому что у него два меча.

Кевин очень… Очень хочет Ричарда. Даже любопытно, понимает ли тот столь далекий от изящества намек.

— Рич знает толк в оружии, — кивает Коннор.

Как ни странно, но за бессмысленными и не очень разговорами, они не замечают, как наступает вечер. Ричард уже, наверняка, думает, что он снова «свой». Так просто. Как в детстве, когда подходишь, спрашиваешь имя, и ответ кажется достаточно веским поводом для дружбы. Ричард улыбается куда более искренно, чем вначале. Белый пиджак покоится на спинке стула, а верхние пуговицы его черной рубашки расстегнуты, потому что ему якобы душно. Коннору нравится белизна его шеи в контрасте ворота. Ему интересно, есть ли на его ключице родинка, такая же, как у них с Кевином. Он почти уверен, что нет, но не отказался бы проверить.

— Уже почти одиннадцать, — замечает Ричард. — Мне, наверное, пора.

Коннор почти физически чувствует, как напрягается Кевин. Его беглый взгляд не то уточняет у Коннора, согласен ли он на продолжение, не то просит во что бы то ни стало задержать Ричарда.

— Как, разве ты не у нас остановишься? — спрашивает Коннор, не отводя взгляда от Кевина.

— Я забронировал номер в гостинице, — отвечает Ричард.

— Ну так в чем дело, отмени? — улыбается Кевин, немного более нервно, чем стоит.

— Ты очень красивый, — сообщает Коннор и тоже улыбается, глядя на Ричарда.

Ричард не делает вид, что ослышался. И это Коннору нравится. Но Ричард все-таки замирает ненадолго, держа свой дурацкий пиджак одной рукой и пытаясь оценить все, что сейчас происходит.

Кевин закатывает глаза. Он думает, что Коннор такими методами сейчас лишит их развлечений. Коннор, наблюдавший за кузеном весь вечер, уверен в обратном практически на сто процентов.

— Ты всегда так прямолинеен? — уточняет спокойно Ричард.

И Коннор встает, чтобы подойти, потому что не услышал: «Что ты несешь?» или «Ты в своем уме?»

— Я всегда знаю, чего хочу.

Правильнее было бы сказать: «чего мы хотим», но в этой открытости и так слышно «мы», вместо «я». 

Коннор забирает у него из рук пиджак, не глядя бросает на стул и высматривает в лазури глаз страх или отвращение. Но в них только спокойствие и заинтересованность. То, чего не хватало в рецепте этого вечера.

— Мне пора, — повторяет Ричард, но вместо того, чтобы уйти, накрывает губы Коннора своими.

Так не прощаются родственники — так приветствуют влюбленные. Его пальцы скользят по запястью Коннора, летят вверх и опускаются на шею. Мимолетно ласкают, задевая волосы и снова исчезают.

— Останься, — шепчет Кевин, со спины обнимая Ричарда. Тут все просто. Как и Коннор, Ричард не может ему отказать.

Коннор ищет различия на чужом теле. Шрам под правым коленом и довольно длинный на внутренней стороне бедра. Коннор ведет по нему языком, чувствует напряжение мышц под ладонью. Родинки складываются в иные узоры, но их тоже много рассыпано по белой коже. Коннор целует их, едва касаясь губами и слышит стоны Ричарда в губы Кевина.

Сегодняшняя ночь — большой подарок для них всех. И они все хотят вдоволь ею насытиться.

Ричард, к счастью, готов на любые эксперименты. По крайней мере, он не выказывает ни малейшего признака недовольства, что бы они с Кевином с ним не делали. И Коннор уверенно ведет влажной от смазки ладонью меж его ягодиц, толкается длинными пальцами внутрь, и видит, что Ричард согласно раздвигает бедра, чтобы им было удобнее.

Кевина кроет от его взгляда, хотя сейчас в нем больше обреченности и желания, чем прежнего спокойствия. Он вжимается в Ричарда спереди, скользит по его члену ладонью, хотя Ричард и так — один сплошной нерв, — от ощущений и осознания, что и кто с ним делают.

— Всегда хотел тебя поцеловать, — бессовестно врет Кевин. А может, не врет, но сильно приукрашивает.

Ричард шумно вдыхает воздух, широко раздувая ноздри. И так же громко выдыхает, не в силах сдерживаться.

Они целуют его. Неспешно. По очереди. Коннор думает, что он уже, наверняка, запутался, и не понимает, кто первый, а кто второй. Они умеют быть похожими, умеют быть отличимыми с одного взгляда, но сейчас едва ли нужны дополнительные ухищрения, чтобы Ричард потерялся в ощущениях.

Не говоря друг другу ни слова, Коннор с Кевином меняются местами. Они заставляют Ричарда подняться на колени. Кевин жарко жмется к нему со спины и оставляет укус на плече. Коннор жмурится, скользит языком по беззащитно-открытой шее, сжимает зубами кожу у подбородка. Ричард хватается за него, потому что больше ему держаться не за что. И Коннор шепчет ему на ухо что-то успокаивающее и пустое. Ричард улыбается. Он счастлив, послушен, но не безынициативен. А может, и вправду понял, что они задумали, потому что льнет губами к шее Коннора и бегло целует. И сам скользит ниже, цепляясь за его плечи. Прикусывает сосок, зализывает место укуса и продолжает опускаться вниз. Коннор смотрит на довольного Кевина, чувствует, как член обхватывают чужие губы и уверенно кладет ладонь на голову Ричарда. Пока только гладит жесткие от геля волосы, бессовестно портит укладку. Когда Кевин входит, Ричард напрягает спину и плечи. Его мышцы красиво выделяются под бледной кожей. И они оба не могут не любоваться, скользят по ней руками, сталкиваются на лопатке и переплетают пальцы. Кевин наклоняется первым, ловит губы Коннора своими. Целует благодарно и горячо. Перед Ричардом можно нарушить правило, они и так уже далеко зашли.

Ричард раскрыт перед ними, отзывчиво поддается чужому ритму, не жалея себя. Они толкаются в него с двух сторон, не разрывая поцелуя, слушают его загнанное дыхание и заводятся сильнее, хотя сильнее, кажется, уже нельзя. Коннор опускает взгляд и видит прозрачные дорожки слез на скулах Ричарда, упорно вбирающего его член до самой глотки. И от влаги глаза его кажутся еще светлее и выразительнее. На черных ресницах светятся мелкие звездочки капель. Коннор не может удержаться, кладет ладонь на его щеку, большим пальцем стирает слезы. Ричард упирается в кровать одной рукой, чтобы не рухнуть вниз. Второй — скользит по бедру Коннора. Он мелко дрожит от напряжения, закрывает свои невероятные глаза, потому что ему кажется, что так будет легче. Но Коннор стискивает пальцы в его волосах, молчаливо приказывая смотреть. Ричард послушен. Совсем не как Кевин — любитель правил. Не как сам Коннор, которому на правила откровенно плевать. Что-то среднее между ними. Как потерянный кусочек пазла, которого им обоим не хватало.

Коннор обрывает эту мысль и сильнее насаживает Ричарда на свой член. Ричард глухо стонет, хватает его за ягодицу. Кевин, кажется, тоже его не щадит, усиливая напор.

— Мне он нравится, — сообщает Кевин так, будто Ричард уже ушел и не слышит обсуждения.

На самом деле, с Кевина станется при тех же обстоятельствах сообщить и, что новый партнер его разочаровал. Так что, Ричарду, можно сказать, еще повезло.

— Иди ко мне, — зовет Кевин.

Он обнимает Ричарда поперек живота и тянет на себя, заставляя оторваться от Коннора. И, когда они устраиваются, Коннор наклоняется к влажным щекам, чтобы попробовать на вкус его слезы. Ричард знает, что сейчас будет. И он снова не против, судя по тому, как жадно тянется за поцелуем. Наверное, у него отключились мозги, потому что прежде он не казался Коннору безумцем. Но, если честно, они сами на первый взгляд тоже кажутся «хорошими мальчиками».

Ричард той же породы. Он обхватывает Коннора ногами и только громко стонет, когда второй член толкается в него. Он распластан между ними. С благодарностью принимает ласковые поцелуи от обоих. Тянется за ними сам, не зная, чьих губ хочет больше. Ричард жадный, понимает Коннор. Ричард жаждет их обоих, и поэтому с таким энтузиазмом вписался в их игру. В нем тесно и жарко. Он сам весь мокрый, его член прижат грудью Коннора к собственному животу. Но он хочет их, несмотря на то, что положение его кажется не слишком равноценным. Он явно иного мнения, судя по тому, как хватается за обоих, шумно дышит, откинув голову на плечо Кевина, напрягает ноги на бедрах Коннора, чтобы податься ближе. Ричард растрепанный, мокрый и безумно красивый. Ничуть не менее красивый, чем Кевин, который прожигает Коннора своим темным от желания взглядом.

И они оба почти одновременно кончают в него. Их руки соединяются на его члене и ловко помогают ему догнать, и погрузиться в блаженную негу послеоргазменного расслабления.

Они лежат все так же близко, ощущая, как спокойствие и блаженство растекаются по телу. Коннор находит на ключице Ричарда знакомую родинку и лениво накрывает ее губами.

— Вы знаете, чего хотите, — шепчет Ричард, все-таки закрывая глаза.

— И ты, явно, тоже, — улыбается Кевин.


End file.
